


Between Danger and You

by pirategirljack



Series: Weekly Fic Project 2017 [10]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, like another first kiss i can't stop help, weekly fic project 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: Apparently all I write these days is everyone's first kiss. I can handle it.This is part of my Weekly Fic Project. I take requests if you have ones that spark something!





	

Cassie hissed in shared pain as she lowered Stone’s bandaged hand to her lap and picked up the other one, wrapping the gauze around his busted knuckles with more gentleness than almost anyone had done anything for him. He just didn’t want to get blood on her cute floral skirt.

He was used to stuff like this; barfights were a fixture back home, and since he was the strongest of the Librarians, the most fit--except maybe Eve--it was his job to take the hits so the others could avoid it. He didn’t *like* getting punched a lot, but the thought of Cassie or Ezekiel taking them made his stomach turn, and so he barely thought about putting himself between them and danger anymore.

But Cassie felt the pain. And when she saw him poking at his bloodied knuckles, making sure there wasn’t anything in there that could make healing harder, she insisted on getting a first aid kit and hiking herself up on one of the desks and patching up his wounds. He’d insisted it wasn’t necessary, of course, but she’d reminded him she worked in a hospital before all this and knew when things needed tending to.

And now she was almost done with his second hand, and he suddenly became aware of how those bandaged hands rested on her lap. How a lap was actually thighs. How her hands were lingering on his wrists and how she wasn’t looking him in the eye.

And yet, he didn’t want to pull away. 

Instead, he found himself easing her knees up against his belly, closing the space between them, looking up into her face. 

He caught the tear before it had gone far, and dried it with his newly safe fingertips. “Hey. It’s not that bad, I promise. I’m used to it. I’ve had worse.”

“That’s the problem. You’re always hurt.”

“Because it’s the job.”

She squeezed her lips together in an attempt to control whatever was spinning through her. He didn’t move his hand off her cheek. She didn’t pull away, but traced the lines of his unwanted magical tattoo until they disappeared into his sleeve. She shifted, moving forward a little, closer to him, and he responded by moving closer to her, his free hand finding her hip, his hand on her cheek lingering in her hair.

She smelled like apples and cherryblossoms. He wanted to move closer, but he held still, let her find the way there, if she was going to find it. But--but he had to say what he was thinking.

“I would very much like to kiss you,” he mumbled.

She half-gasped, almost-laughed like he’d said exactly the right thing, and something warm and hopeful bloomed in his chest. 

“I really wish you would,” she said, relieved and laughing through the wobble the tears made in her voice.

And so he did. And she kissed back. It was loving and sweet and hungry and deep, and it took his breath away. He lifted her off the table and she wound her arms around him, and when her feet came back to the ground, she kept their faces close enough to lean her forehead up against his. 

“We shouldn’t have waited so long for that.”

“You know this means I’ll be even more sure to keep between you and danger, right?”

That sad flattening of her mouth again. “Yeah. I’ll try to stay wherever danger’s not, to make it easier. And once in a while, maybe you can teach me how to defend myself?”

“I’d be honored.”

And then they smiled at each other like teenagers, and for a while, all was well.


End file.
